To Take what is Mine
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Some of you may recognise a little bit of this as it incorporates the three paragraphs of ‘Lust’ from ‘Seven Deadly Sins’. This is the longer version. A Dark Yami -Yummy- ONESHOT YY/Y


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Some of you may recognise a little bit of this as it incorporates the three paragraphs of 'Lust' from 'Seven Deadly Sins'. This is the longer version.

To Take what is Mine

Again Yami had woken from a disturbing dream, once again he'd dreamt of him taking his aibou, loving him long and whole. His whole body felt clammy so he made his way to the bathroom and took a cool shower, he felt a little better, but still his thoughts were of Yugi.

An image of yugi entered his mind and he wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping it. His eyes were closed, his back against the wall, pants escaped his lips and his hips slightly thrust into his fisted hand. He let out a breathy moan. He grunted, feelings running through him like wildfire. His breath began to quicken, as he jerked off, a rising pressure building up inside him until it exploded. Throwing his head back, he hissed out Yugi's name and he came onto his hand His body convulsed from his orgasm – it had felt so good.

Sighing he cleaned himself off and ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Ra what is wrong with me? Why won't he leave my mind?" he whispered to himself. The dreams had started shortly after he was granted his own body, with a sigh Yami went back to his room, lay back down and attempted to go back to sleep hopefully no more dreams would come to plague him tonight.

In the morning a sleep dazed Yami wondered into the kitchen, Yugi following not long after, Yami mentally groaned all Yugi was wearing were his sleep pants, and his chest was bare. Solomon greeted them with their breakfast and as they ate Solomon and Yugi were talking together, Yami's mind was still brooding, unfortunatly when he'd gone back to sleep his dreams had returned. Yami was pulled from his thoughts when Solomon announced that he would be leaving for Egypt at the end of the week and would be gone for about eight weeks, longer if anything should go wrong. Bowing his head Yami's eyes widened, Yugi and him alone in the house? A dark look crossed his face and he smirked '_Oh things will definitly go wrong_' he thought to himself

During the rest of the week Yami's dreams steadily got more and more erotic, the various images of Yugi writhing beneath him as he made love to him were driving him crazy, but he waited, he knew that soon, very soon all his desires would be sated, all his cravings satisfied.

Solomon bade the young men goodbye and Yami watched as the taxi drove round the corner and out of sight. As Yami locked the door to the gameshop he smirked, he had dreamt long enough, now it was time…Yami stalked up the stairs and found his aibou laying on the sofa, his eyes half lidded as he read a book.

By the gods he looked delicious like that, so…

Yami could not find the words to describe just how his aibou looked to him right now, he licked his lips as he walked over to where Yugi half lay on the couch, taking the book from his hands Yami stared into Yugi's gorgeous eyes then pressed his lips to Yugi's pushing him back until he lay flat with his head resting on the sofas arm, Yami sighed, he had waited so long for this…he felt Yugi try to push him away, Yami grabbed his hands and held them above his head, he bit the soft flesh of Yugi's neck making him cry out in pain…the sound was so arousing to him, music to his ears, he needed to hear more, Yami bit him again, this time almost hard enough to draw blood, again Yugi cried out "Why Yami? Why are you doing this?"

"Because my dear little light, you are mine to do with as I please, I have waited a long time for that old fool to leave us, now he has…" Yami left it at that and straddled Yugi's waist, Yugi was scared, he'd never known Yami to act like this, he'd always been so loving, so gentle, Yugi couldn't believe this was the same person who had shared his body for so long.

Still trying to push Yami from him Yugi, tears now wetting his face, pleaded "What has happened to you? Your not like this"

Yami lifted his head and smirked "I have always been like this, the 'other' me, the 'kind' me never existed, it makes me sick to think I had to act like that in front of the old man and your friends, gods how I'd love to literally wipe out their existance"

Wide eyed Yugi looked at Yami "Please don't hurt them, please leave them be and I'll not fight you, I'll do whatever you say"

"What makes you think you can fight me Yugi, I own you, your mind, your heart, and your soul all belong to me"

Yami stared at Yugi's shimmering eyes, he may have a heart of stone to anyone else but Yugi…

Yami nodded "However, I will leave your friends be Yugi, but know this, if they interfere or you tell them of this…they will pay and dearly"

Yugi nodded "What is it you want me to do?" he hadn't noticed that Yami had released his hands when he'd said he wouldn't fight him or that while Yami had been speaking he'd been undoing his shirt.

"Nothing" he looked down at Yugi and licked his lips "Just enjoy what I am about to do to you" He pushed Yugi's shirt to the sides and was gently caressing his sides and abdomen.

Yugi shifted "Yugi!" Yami growled in warning

Yugi lifted doe like eyes to Yami "I was just getting more comfortable"

"I did not say you could move" he looked at the fear in Yugi's eyes, "But as you don't know the rules yet I'll let you off…this time"

Yugi closed his eyes and let silent tears fall as Yami bent his head and licked and sucked at his chest, what Yugi couldn't understand, was, even though he didn't want this he was starting to enjoy it. As Yami took a nipple into his mouth Yugi arched off the sofa "Ahh!"

When Yami felt Yugi relax he looked up and saw a small flame of desire slightly darkening Yugi's eyes, Yami stopped, deciding that he didn't want to do this in one night, little by little he would seduce the young one.

He smirked, to tease the little one into submission would be so much fun…and by the end, the sex so much sweeter…

Yami grinned as he thought to himself '_Maybe you won't be so difficult to conquer after all_'

* * *


End file.
